Pitcher and catcher
by kyousuke21
Summary: Sai seems to have heard of the term seme and uke and he asks Naruto what they mean...


Kyou: I can't help but smile at this...I have no idea if anyone has done this anywhere so if you had the same idea, gomenne! Age group is probably around 16-18..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..that's the job of Kishimoto-san and all the other Naruto characters! If you know what I mean...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seme? Uke?

The streets of Konoha were up and bustling full of the town's residents and maybe a few visitors. But in another part of town somebody was _innocently walking_ around, or should I say skipping? Well, anyways, they were skipping around, singing a _happy _that they had made up. It went along the lines of:

"Seme! Uke! Oh! Ah!"

Yes, a very happy song indeed. They continued skipping around 'til they saw a team mate staring strangely at them, an eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Hey dickless! What's with your eye?" He questioned the said boy.

"What the hell are you doing singing a song about semes and uke? And stop calling me dickless, I do too have one! " Naruto fumed.

"What's so wrong about singing an uke and seme song? Oh-ho? Do you now? Care if I check?" He said cupping the blonde's chin.

"Hell no! I mean-" Naruto stumbled, cheeks turning crimson. He turned his head. Sai frowned.

"Don't look away. Close your eyes for a second." He said as he lifted Naruto up.

"O..oi! What are you doing?"

"Taking us somewhere more...secluded." After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the training grounds. Luckily, no one was there. Or in Naruto's case, unluckily. Naruto struggled against Sai's hold on him. He noticed this and decided to drop him.

"Itai..What'd you do that for?" He asked rubbing his bottom. He shrugged. He squatted and looked in Naruto's blue orbs.

"Naruto? Do you know what a seme is? Or an uke?" Sai asked him. Naruto's face was a beet red now. He mumbled.

"Eh? What did you say?" Sai questioned cupping his ear.

"Seme means the person on top. Uke is the bottom."

"On top of what?"

"On top of their lover."

"What are they doing?" He further questioned.

"...mumble..."

"What's that?"

"Having sex." He was a tomato by the time he finished answering Sai's 'odd' questions.

"Ne ne...You sure know a lot about this stuff, Naruto-kun...Care to 'teach' me about it?" Sai said sliding beside him.

"By 'teach', are you meaning to say show you? If so, I don't know how I'm supposed to.." He turned his head away from him.

Sai grabbed his face so that he was only looking at him." Yes Naruto..I want you to show me seme and uke." Naruto stared him in the eye. His eyes became slightly slitted and his whiskers became thicker. "Naruto?" He said letting his hands fall to his sides. 'Naruto' looked at him with a 'grin' on his face.

"You wouldn't mind if it's not necessarily Naruto, would you?" His voice was husky and deep. Sai wasn't sure of what was going on.

"You aren't Naruto?"

He chuckled.

"I am. But I'm not. Does that make sense?" 'Naruto' turned his head to see Sai's expression. He was still confused.

"To put it bluntly, I'm Kyuubi. The demon held inside of this boy's body."

"Really? Well then, I'm sure you know about it. Perhaps you could teach me?"

Kyuubi smirked. He strode towards Sai, keeping his smile. Putting his arms around Sai's neck, since they seemed the same height, he grinned mischievously.

"I know how..but the question is are you willing?"

"Wouldn't I have to be for you to show me?"

"Hai."

"Then, yes I am."

Kyuubi roughly kissed Sai on the lips after hearing his answer. Sai was shocked, but after a few seconds passed, he got used to it, and he started to kiss back.The two of them had a clashing battle for dominance. Sai's hand moved to Kyuubi's head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Nn! Hah..Maybe..we...ah!...should go someplace else?" Kyuubi said through pants and moans. "Your place..nn...or mine?"

Sai opened his eyes, not realizing he even closed them, and stared at him.

"Mine..." He said claiming his lips once more.

- -

**Kyuubi!! What are you doing!? Stop kissing him in my body! Especially out here! What if someone sees?**

_**Fine, have it your way.**_

"Maybe we..hah..should go somewhere else?" he said. "Your place..nh...or mine?"

**Noo! Kyuubi you weren't supposed to do that!**

**_Too late kit, I just did..Just deal with it..how do you think I am being deprived of having sex?_**

**So what?! I'm sure you could've dealt with it.**

**_Well, he was basically asking for it!_**

**...Bu-!**

_**If you have nothing else to say, I'll leave it at that.**_

--- x ---

The both of them came bursting through the door still attached to each other. Sai shut the door behind them and started to lead him to the other room. They bumped into walls and the atmosphere started to become heavily lust-filled. Their hands ruffled in each other's hair and their mouths exploring every crevice of the other's. They stumbled into Sai's bedroom, falling onto the bed after reaching it. Roaming hands found their way into Kyuubi's shorts, gripping a stiff, hard member.

"Aah!" The fox demon moaned, pleasurably.

Sai stroked him while using the other hand to rip off their clothes. Strips of fabric strained and stretched until their limits. Human hands raced clawed ones, but in the end, Sai's body was the first to be bared. It was only inevitable due to Kyuubi's dual hands against Sai's single hand. Despite the painter's lost for momentum, Sai began to quickly compensate by breaking Kyuubi into quivers and gasps with a quickened rhythm every stroke. The fox's heated expression motivated Sai to continue on, venturing the Kyuubi's body with not just his free hand but curious lips too. Who could possibly resist the sweetest temptation?

No library could amount to this. Pages were not physical beings that could seduce or be tamed in any manner. This was much more invigorating than turning a page to read a mechanic ending. An experience like this can only be obtained in a physical way, requiring passion to mix in the equation. Books did not have curves unlike Kyuubi who arched his body in such an alluring way. The other practically bucked into his firm grip. The motion obviously showed signs of desire and lust. Every moment the atmosphere became laden with short breaths and pleading gasps. Sai found himself no longer an observer but a participant, more ready to lose himself in his ministrations than his normal read. The last thread of the fox demon's clothing finally slipped from Sai's slender fingers, dropping gently to the covers.

"I'm on top..." Sai noted with his ebony eyes gazing down towards Naruto's sky blue. "Does that mean I'm a seme?"

Almost suddenly, other propped himself upon his elbows and shot Sai an unreasonable glare, but the boy merely looked at the fox demon as unscathed moments before. Rather than a disregarding remark, Kyuubis lips parted for a grin. "I lied... It depends on who's attacking that's seme..."

Warm fingers curled about Sai's arousal just before the painter found himself in the same euphoria as Kyuubi. The fox demon wasn't going to let some human youth sweep him away like a typhoon. He merely wanted to even the battle field he hadn't played in so long. Good thing Naruto was dormant. The mortal wouldn't be able to put up with any of this if he were awake to witness such a fun play. With devious intentions, Kyuubi simultaneously caressed Sai's stiffened member, smirking to himself how readily the other was. Sai had his eyes closed, fixing his senses on the waves of sensations that flowed throughout his body. Who knew how enjoyable this was? The feeling could numb him with rapture. The slips of air reduced second by second, making Sai as breathless as Kyuubi had been before. The tables have turned some what, but Sai's hand did not cease its course of motion on Kyuubi. Sai would not back down if being uke meant he would lose.

"Attack you say...?" uttered Sai, leaning over Kyuubi to whisper his words upon the other's lips.

The black haired young man stole a lengthy kiss, invading Kyuubi's mouth with his tongue. His moving organ found every reachable ridge and edge as delicious as the skin he had coveted earlier. It excited Sai to feel Kyuubi's tongue doing the same in his own mouth. Was the fox demon as hungry as he for knowledge or passion? The painter broke their kiss and traversed a trail of butterfly touches down Kyuubi's chin. Then, Sai opened his mouth to leave another trail but this time with his blunt canines along the clavicle and pecs, resulting ripples of shivers to emit from the body under him. Kyuubi was certainly indulging himself.

For a beginner, this ninja knew far more than he let on, not that Kyuubi minded. It was just that he was supposed to be the teacher not the student. But hell did Sai make it feel so good. Even after those naughty lips left Kyuubi's skin, he still could feel them linger on the surface of his skin. Perhaps the fox demon would sit back and simply let the ploy continue, just to see how far Sai goes with this, of course. Not that Kyuubi wasn't capable; he was just curious like any other fox. For a few more minutes, he allowed the other to continue stroking his sex.

"For someone who's inexperienced, you seem to know what you're doing..." Kyuubi breathed nearing his climax.

Sai simpered so subtly; if Kyuubi blinked, he would have mistaken the smile for his imagination. "Perhaps...Maybe I had..nnh...known how to all along..hah.."He said in broken gasps and moans. He put on a sly smile that revealed his intentions. Kyuubi had a disbelieving look on his face but before he could say a word, a fire set off in his pelvic area causing pent in pressure to burst. He gave a cry as he cummed in Sai's hand. After hearing Kyuubi give his moan of pleasure, Sai himself also came. Their breaths slowed down and they laid next to each other.

"That was a nice surprise at the end. It was also a refreshing experience I haven't had in a long time..." Kyuubi murmured. "Sadly though, it's time for me to go as Naruto can't wait to come out." He sighed.

"What?" Sai looked to the side only to see blue orbs gazing back at him.

"You jerk."

The next thing Sai could remember was a hot pain on his cheek and blacking out due to exhaustion.

**In the Morning**

Sai woke up with a cold breeze next to him. It seemed Naruto/Kyuubi left early. And come to think of it, their team had to meet that morning. He got his clothes on and went to the designated spot they were to meet.

"Sai! You're late! What were you doing?"Sakura fumed.

"Ah. Gomen, I slept in." Sai glanced around and saw Naruto looking the other way. He walked towards him.

"Don't talk to anyone about what happened last night. I had no control over what happened." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Hai. And what's in it for me?" He inquired.

"You already got what you wanted last night."

"I guess. But maybe you could tell me about Kyuubi?"

"You know he's a sex-derived demon and that's all you need to know."

It seems what ever happened was going to go as though nothing ever happened. And it did...for a few months, when Kyuubi came out once again.

* * *

Yeah! First Lemon!

Bad? Good? Please review!


End file.
